


Just A Scratch

by AnonymousKamalaFan



Series: The Trinity Oneshots [2]
Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt Kamala Khan, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousKamalaFan/pseuds/AnonymousKamalaFan
Summary: Kamala sees people in danger, she has to help those people in danger, even if she is bleeding out.AKAKamala gets hurt while out with Sam and Miles but her heroic ways get in the way of her taking care of herself leaving Sam and Miles to worry.
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Miles Morales, Sam Alexander & Kamala Khan, Sam Alexander & Kamala Khan & Miles Morales
Series: The Trinity Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512989
Kudos: 18





	Just A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so part two of 'The Trinity Oneshots' coz I love these three and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.

Two aliens had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Vermont and while all the champions had come down, because it was supposed to be only two aliens, Kamala, Sam and Miles had decided to take the initiative and help out. From what they could tell through Amadeus’ intel, the extra terrestrial beings were supposedly small, with a few big guns, and while not harming people ,yet, they were going around stealing and destroying personal property. Of course, a mission could never be that simple and when they arrived at the location, the dead silence gave away that something wasn’t right. Cautiously Sam flew down towards the ground and after a quick scan of the damaged property, but no Aliens in sight, put both Miles and Kamala down, him hovering just behind them. Kamala and Miles looked around and then looked at each other, silently communicating that they should split up and look around inside the buildings. Kamala turned to Sam and he nodded having already understood that he was to keep a look out from a birds eye view. As Miles turned to go into, what looked like, a grocers Kamala called out “Be careful” 

Miles replying “You know I always am” before jogging off, disappearing into the store. Kamala looked up to check Sam was alright and tested her comms connection

“Sam, can you hear me?” She asked him

“Loud and clear Marv” he replied easily. Slowly Kamala turned to go into an old antique store, however a lot of the vases had been destroyed and the front window of the store was completely obliterated, with a suspicious lack of glass. Despite this Ms Marvel went in, not thinking much of it. Lots of Aliens had weird tech and it was probably just that. However what was worrying her was a weird feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She wasn’t one to usually become afraid but the situation worried her. As she went further into the store, suddenly she saw a glow, emanating from the back . Not wanting to startle someone into shooting her she called out 

“Hey, whoever's there just know I’m not here to hurt you! We just wanna help. I know you’re probably scared and just want to go home”

The glow intensified at that, she took it as a good sign,

“Well we can help you find a way home. So if you just head on out of there and come with us peacefully, We’ll get you the help you need..”

She trailed off because the glow was now continuing to intensify and although at first she took it as a good sign, now she was considering changing that judgement. Slowly Kamala started to back away and as she was about to contact Sam to get in here for some possible back up, an explosion threw her into the wall before she heard multiple gun shots and lasers being fired outside. Sams voice came through her comms

“Theres a massive ship out here that was hiding in Cammo! How did it get past Amadeus’ sensors?” Shouted Nova and Ms Marvel could hear the wind, indicating he was flying. Kamala tried to get up but groaned as she felt a sharp pain go up her back. She could feel something warm seeping through the fabric of her costume and made a safe assumption that the wall she’d collided with had not been soft (no shit, Sherlock) and had wounded her. She wasn’t sure how bad it was but she wasn’t too woozy, or losing consciousness so it was probably just a scratch. She had to focus on getting her team and friends organised.

“Spider-Man? Are you Okay?” Kamala asked touching the comms. She knew Sam was alright but hadn’t heard anything from Miles’ end.

Static filled her comms and for a second Kamala Khans heart came up in her throat. She couldn’t lose one of her team mates, her friends, it wasn’t something she’d let happen. As she waited and prayed suddenly a voice burst through her eardrums causing her head to bow in relief,

“I’m here Marv, I’m alright but I’ve got eyes on those two blue Aliens. What should I do? They seem to be the ones contacting or controlling? the ship” Miles whispered assuringly and she assumed he was trying to keep his cover. 

“Alright Nova I need you too help Spider-Man out in getting that ship to turn around without it crashing to the ground and destroying neighbourhoods, meanwhile Spider-Man can you try and gage whether the Aliens are controlling or communicating with the ship? Don’t be afraid of confrontation but still be wary.”

She slowly lifted herself up and moved to lean gently against some shelves, hissing slightly as she felt another jolt of pain, although it seemed like the bleeding had stopped.

“Okay Spidey I’m entering the store now”

“Copy that Nova, I’m heading in”

As the comms cut off, Kamalas plan going into action she heard more lasers being shot at the ground from the ship. She prayed the two boys would be able to sort it out soon as she could see the lasers were getting dangerously close to where she was. As she was resting she suddenly saw two figures running along the road outside, and immediately her senses heightened and she forgot all about the pain she was experiencing pushing herself up immediately and fast walking out of the door. She thought that all civilians had left and evacuated the area, that’s what Amadeus and said (she had a feeling whatever tech these Aliens had, it had interfered with Amadeus’.) Once she got to the door of the store she saw the two figures crouching behind a trash can. She went over to them “You have to head straight down through the forest. On my signal, run like hell” and immediately they nodded, the young girl thanking her quietly and Kamala just nodded smiling. As Ms Marvel looked around for something she could use to defend herself, she saw a carpet store diagonal to her and she stretched her hand out reaching for the massive roles. As she embiggened to come face to face with the ship, causing all of its gun coming to face her she shouted “RUN” as she unrolled the carpets and covered the windows of the Ship hoping to cause some sort of confusion and disorientation that would give the people enough time to run and for her to turn the ship around. As she started to push the ship to face the other way, she saw the two civilians disappearing into the forest and she breathed a sigh of relief. This however gave the ship enough time to fly up and start to take aim at her. As she saw what was happening she shrunk to her normal size and activated her comms

“Guys, I’m running out of time, any progress?” 

“Yeah its these guys the ship wants and that’s why it’s shooting at us. From what Nova can gather they seem like they’re criminals and are wanted on their home planet for inter galactic fraud, however their lives aren’t in danger so Nova was just about to yeet them up to the ship and in theory, they should stop shooting at us” Spidey speedily filled her in.

“Sounds as good a plan as any,” Ms Marvel shouted now running to take cover behind the trash can and she watched as Sam flew out, yelled “Hey, HEY! We’ve got what you want” as he lifted the two Aliens in front of him. A blue beam came out, seemingly intending to drag the aliens but it had grabbed Sam as well. While he tried to fly out of it, his panicked voice came through their comms 

“GUYS IM BEING SUCKED INTO THIS ALIEN SPACESHIP”

As Kamala stood up, she saw Miles across from her and while he fired his web, she stretched her arm out both of them grabbing ahold of Sam. Despite her vision getting slightly blurry from the pain in her back Ms Marvel pulled Sam down, as did Spidey, breaking him free from the tractor beam. Miles ran over to make sure Sam was alright and even though Ms Marvel also wanted to go over she suddenly felt light headed as pain coursed through her, her back throbbing. She stumbled forward but before she could hit the ground a pair of arms steadied her

“Marv, are you okay?” A concerned voice asked from above her. God, why was she so dizzy?

“Sam lay her on her side” That must’ve been Miles. Why did he sound so far away.

“Guys…” She groaned out as she lay down, her head in someones lap.

“Shhh we got you Kam, you’ll be alright”

“Shit, she’s got a pretty bad wound on her back. Looks like something stabbed her”

“What but I didn’t see anyone?”

“Explosion” she mumbled out. She heard a whispered ‘Damn’ from Miles? She wasn’t really sure if she’s being honest, she was just really tired and just wanted to clo-

“Kam, hey! Hey I need you to stay awake please? Could you do that for me? For us?” Sam was looking over her, and despite him being upside down (She’s guessing coz she was on his lap) she could see the fear mixed with concern in his bright blue eyes, eyes now dimmed with these sad emotions. She didn’t want him to be sad so she kept her eyes open slightly. She wasn’t entirely sure what they were waiting for until Miles clarified

“I’ve called Amadeus and him and Viv are on their way with medical supplies” and then he was in front of her lying next to her with his mask off “Hiya Marv, you doing okay?” This made her giggle and she nodded her head in response. Suddenly another wave of pain took over and as she groaned she felt the Spider Man hold onto her hand and squeeze it in comfort, while Sam started to run his hands through her hair. After what felt like forever in Kamalas mind, but could have easily been 10 minutes, Viv and Amadeus came into view Amadeus carrying some medical supplies and immediately going behind her, while Viv looked into her eyes, Kamala giving her a strained smile. She was in a lot of pain and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. 

Sam sensing this leaned down and whispered “Just a few more minutes, Cap” using a nickname that was saved for special occasions. It was nice, gave her a confidence boost and as Miles squeezed her hand a bit tighter she knew she could do this. Eventually Amadeus finished and as he injected something into her back she felt the pain disappear. Unfortunately it also meant she felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion and as she was fighting against her eyes falling closed she heard Miles whisper “Its alright Kam, you can go to sleep now” and with that reassurance she drifted off as she felt herself being lifted by familiar arms.

***

As Kamala woke up, she slowly blinked, adjusting to the light. She looked around to see she was back in the champions mobile bunker, in her room but had been hooked up to a heart rate monitor and had an IV as well as a blood transfusion bag. As she went to get up she realised she had a bandage going around her mid section. As she started remembering the events that had led to this moment, the door to her room opened up to reveal Sam and Miles walking in with what smelled like soup and bread.

“She has awoken” announced Miles smiling at seeing Kamala awake. Sam wore a similar expression and they both sat down in chairs that had been placed near her bed. She smiled softly at them and took the glass of water Sam poured for her gratefully. 

As she cleared her throat she asked “How long was I out?” 

“About 6 hours? Yeah once we got you back to base Amadeus hooked you up to the blood transfusion bag and the IV and gave you some painkillers which he said would keep you knocked out till late at night. Said you needed the rest, which after we saw your back covered in blood we agreed with” Sams tone becoming strained near the end. She cringed at that. She genuinely hadn’t realised how bad it had been but clearly she’d worried her teammates,

“Sorry” she looked up at both of them, trying to convey how sorry she really was. “I hadn’t realised how bad it had been, I-I honestly thought it was just a scratch” she carried on feebly trying to explain her reasoning for not letting them know about the injury.

“Jeez Marv if that’s your definition of a scratch, I’d hate to see what you actually getting hurt looks like” Miles tried to joke but his voice having a hint of seriousness at the end. They sat in silence the weight of what had happened kind of dawning on them a bit. “Just…Don’t do that again?” Questioned Sam worry clearly underpinning this request.

Kamala nodded but then said “I knew I wouldn’t have to worry for long, with two of my best friends around, I mean, I know you guys will always have my back…” Kamala trailed off and smirked 

Kamala laughed out loud as both boys groaned in agony at the god awful pun.

“I think we’re having a bad influence”

“Oh you think Spidey? I can’t believe this is what it feels like to be on the other end of one of our terrible puns”

“I guess you could say it really breaks their backs” 

“Spidey are you serious? That was barely a pun” Kamala gazed fondly at the two as they continued to bicker and muttered softly ‘idiots’ as she closed her eyes. Sure they were idiots with stupid puns but they certainly had been rubbing off on her and she knew if it was just a scratch or anything else they would always be there for and she would always be there for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and hopefully more to come soon. If you did enjoy please leave Kudos and comments they are always appreciated! Lots of Love!


End file.
